User blog:JDLover12/Just Dance: Requester Edition 2 (FANMADE GAME)
NOTE #1: THIS IS A FANMADE GAME, AS STATED IN THE TITLE. NOTE #2: YOU CAN NOT USE ANY OF WHAT I MAKE HERE ON ANY OF YOUR FANMADE JUST DANCE BLOGS. IF YOU DO, I WILL REPORT YOU TO AN ADMIN. HOWEVER, IF YOU REQUESTED THE ITEM, YOU CAN PUT IT ON YOUR PROFILE IN THE REQUEST SECTION. NOTE #3: I AM STILL TAKING REQUESTS FOR JUST DANCE: REQUESTER EDITION 1. YOU CAN REQUEST FOR BOTH OF THESE BLOGS UNTIL ALL THE REQUESTS ARE FULL. Just Dance: Requester Edition 2 is a FANMADE game that will be released on October 20, 2017. Gameplay and Features The game has the same features of Just Dance 2016 available for some or all consoles, such as: *“'Dance Party'” mode, where players can either work together with a common score bar or play against each other, as in previous games. *“'Dance Quest'” mode, completely different from its incarnation in Just Dance 4, where each quest has the player play through 3 pre-determined songs facing bots, trying to get one of the top 3 overall scores. *“'World Video Challenge'” mode (only available for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, Wii U, and PS3), where players send videos of their performances and challenge their friends and the whole Just Dance community to beat their score. *'JDTV' (only available for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, Wii U, and PS3), where players can watch community made videos and fan made dances. *'Showtime' (only available for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, Wii U, and PS3), where players sing, act, and/or perform in front of their cameras to create shareable music videos. Only select songs are available in this mode. *"Party Master Mode" (Only available for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and Wii U), where a fifth player can join and be the party’s DJ, using the Wii U gamepad or the Xbox Smartglass app to choose the songs and select the next dance moves. *'Just Create' (Only available for Xbox 360, PS3, PS4, and Xbox One) returns since it's debut in Just Dance 3, where players can make their own choreography to the selected dance that they chose. *Community Remix, VIP, Score Challenges, kCal Tracker, Autodance and World Dance Floor are all returning features. *As with Just Dance 2016, you can use your phone to dance on the Xbox One, PS4, and Wii U. But now, you can use it on your Xbox 360 and PS3 too! Tracklist * "*" = Covered. * "(AC)" = The song uses an alternate mode as the classic mode. * "(D)" = This song is featured in the demo version of the game. * "(M)" = Classic mode serves as the song's mashup. * "(ND)" = This song is featured in the Wii & Wii U demo version of the game. * "(N)" = Nintendo (Wii and Wii U) Exclusive * As with Just Dance 2016, the 8th-gen consoles have the songlist in alphabetical order. But the 7th-gen consoles have the songlist ordered in the order they are below. Alternates Mashups * "*" = Covered * "©" = Mashup serves as the song's classic mode. * "(N)" = Nintendo (Wii and Wii U) Exclusive Party Master Mode * "(N)" = Nintendo (Wii and Wii U) Exclusive Showtime Dance Quests * "(N)" = Nintendo (Wii and Wii U) Exclusive Avatars 'Avatars from ''Just Dance '''Avatars from ''Just Dance 2 'Avatars from Just Dance 3 '''Avatars from ''Just Dance 4 'Avatars from Just Dance 2014 '''Avatars from ''Just Dance 2015 'Avatars from Just Dance 2016 '''Avatars from ''Just Dance 2017 'Avatars from Just Dance: Requester Edition 2''' Codenames *Addicted To You: Addictedtoyou *Am I Wrong: Amiwrong *Am I Wrong (Mashup): AmiwrongMU *Am I Wrong (Party Master): AmiwrongALTPM *Animals: Animals *Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix): Bodymoving *Burn: Burn *Call Me: Callme *Call Me (Mashup): CallmeMU *Can't Hold Us: Canthold *Copacabana: Copacabana *Cotton Eye Joe: Cotton *Cotton Eye Joe (Mashup): CottonMU *Cottom Eye Joe (Party Master): CottonALTPM *Doll: Doll *Doll (Showtime): DollSHI *Domino: Domino *Fatima: Fatima *Famita (Mashup): FatimaMU *Get Low: Getlow *Get Low (Mashup): GetlowMU *Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight): Gimmegimme *Heartbeat Song: Heartbeat *Hey Mama: Heymama *Hold My Hand: Holdmyhand *I Like To Move It: Iliketomoveit *I Need Your Love: Ineedyourlove *I'm An Albatraoz: Albatraoz *I'm Blue (Da Ba Dee): Dabadee *I'm Blue (Da Ba Dee) (Mashup): DabadeeMU *I'm Blue (Da Ba Dee) (Showtime): DabadeeSHI *In The Dark: Inthedark *In The Dark (Mashup): InthedarkMU *In The Dark (Showtime): InthedarkSHI *It's Raining Men: Itsrainingmen *Le Freak: Lefreak *Lean On: Leanon *Lean On (Dance Crew Version): LeanonALT *Lean On (Mashup): LeanonMU *Lean On (Showtime): LeanonSHI *Let's Groove: Letsgroove *Lights: Lights *Lights (Showtime): LightsSHI *Lost Boy: Lostboy *Lost Boy (Mashup): LostboyMU *Lost Boy (Showtime): LostboySHI *Mirrors: MirrorsMU *Mirrors (Showtime): MirrorsSHI *Party Rock Anthem: Partyrock *Promiscuous: Promiscuous *She Wolf (Falling To Pieces): Shewolf *Star Fox Assault: FalcoSFA *Star Fox Assault (Mashup): FalcoSFAMU *Star Fox Assault (Party Master): FalcoSFAALTPM *Star Fox Zero: Starfox *Star Fox Zero (Mashup): StarfoxMU *Starships: Starships *Starships (Mashup): StarshipsMU *Starships (Showtime): StarshipsSHI *Summer: Summer *Summer (Mashup): SummerMU *Summer (Party Master): SummerALTPM *Take On Me: Takeonme *Take On Me (Mashup): TakeonmeMU *Taste The Feeling: Tastethefeeling *Taste The Feeling (Fitness Version): TastethefeelingALT *Think: Think *Till I Find You: Findyou *Titanium: Titanium *Titanium (Robot Version): TitaniumALT *Titanium (Showtime): TitaniumSHI *Video Killed The Radio Star: Videokilled *Wake Me Up: Wakemeup *Wake Me Up (Mashup): WakemeupMU *Wake Me Up (Party Master): WakemeupALTPM *We Can't Stop: Wecantstop *What About Love: Whataboutlove *What You Waiting For?: Whatyouwait *Where Have You Been: Wherehaveyou *Wild Wild West: Wildwildwest Requests Want to request a song?=Then fill out the following: SONG: Must be a song in the main series. ARTIST: ORIGINAL GAME:|-|Want to request a mashup?=Then fill out the following: SONG: Must be a song from this game. ARTIST: THEME: ICON DANCER: Must be a dancer from the main series. BACKGROUND COLOR: You can choose between purple, yellow, green, or blue.|-|Want to request a party master mode?=Then fill out the following: SONG: Must be a song with a mashup on this game. ARTIST: BACKGROUND COLOR: You can choose any color besides white.|-|Want to request a Showtime?=Then tell me what song from this game you want to have a showtime!|-|Want to request a dance quest?=Then fill out the following: QUEST NAME: SONGS: Must be from this game. Category:Blog posts